VIP
VIP Levels = Full buy cos''t''s calculated based on $250 kred buys and largest diamond buy, as (diamonds_required / 6360) * (2000 / 2900) * 250 = #VIP 1 Privileges (150 diamonds - $5, free with 2014 Christmas Compensation) ##One time bonus of 100,000 gold, 200 wickedness, 800 blue souls ##Collect Blue Souls (free blue soul convergence about every 3 days) ##Auto-Explore for instances (move and attack enemies automatically) ##2 Free Lucky Draws at alchemist daily (essences/gold/totem fragments) ##Gold Exchange 5 times per day at the bank (diamond to gold conversion) ##Clear Instances 20 times per day (Extra daily raids for diamonds) ##Purchase Arena Challenges 10 time per day (Diamonds for challenges) ##Additional Lucky Draws after completing an instance (gold for draws) ##+20 Max Vigor #VIP 2 Privileges (300 diamonds, $10, free with 2014 Christmas Compensation) ##One time bonus of 2000 Power of Lineage, 200,000 gold, 200 wickedness, 2000 Power of Faith ##+12 bag slots ##Ability to spend diamonds to enhance Servitor Pacts. ##Exchange diamonds for gold 10 times per day ##Raid instances 25 times per day (Diamonds for raids) ##Purchase 20 Arena challenges per day ##Collect Power of Faith and Power of Lineage an additional time each day (98 diamonds) #VIP 3 Privileges (900 diamonds, $30, $15 at $10/day, free with 2014 Christmas Compensation) ##One time bonus of Demon Maid (elite servitor), 200,000 gold, 300 wickedness, 200 totem fragments. ##Use Quick Draw for Instance Draws (configure number draw of chances, equipment autosell, no need to manually spin for gear on each completion) ##Able to spend diamonds to increase a random talent by 2500exp (68 diamonds +) ##Exchange gold 15 times per day (Diamonds for gold) ##Raid instances 30 times per day (Diamonds for additional raids) ##Up to 4 lucky draws after each instance (10 diamonds for draw 4) ##+20 Max Vigor #VIP 4 Privileges (1500 diamonds, $50, $25 @ $10 a day, $10 with 2014 Christmas Compensation) ##One time bonus of Balbeleet, Lord of Shadow (miracle), 200,000 gold, 500 wickedness, 2000 Power of Faith ##+12 bag slots ##Able to spend diamonds to raise Holy Relic levels (28 diamonds +) ##3 Lucky Draws at Alchemist (all free) ##Exchange diamonds for gold 20 times per day at bank. ##35 Instance raids (1-5 diamonds for additional raids) ##Collect Power of Faith and Power of Lineage 3 times per day (198 diamonds for third collection) #VIP 5 Privileges (4500 diamonds, $150, $70 at $10/day) ##One time bonus of 5000 Power of Lineage, 300,000 gold, 1000 wickedness, 5000 Power of Faith, Sinful Phlosophy (Blood Pact) : +900 damage, +600 defense, +600 mdef, +750 all resists, Thunder of Conviction +2, Magic Enhancement +1 ##+8 Bank spots for Dark Servitors ##Increase a random talent by +2500 exp 20 times per day for diamonds. One increase per day becomes free. ##Raid instances 40 times per day (1-5 diamonds per raid) ##Explore Wilderness 10 times per day (diamonds for 4th and beyond exploration) ##5 Lucky Draws after completing instances (30 diamonds for 5th draw) ##+40 Max Vigor #VIP 6 Privileges (12,000 diamonds, about $400, $175 at $10/day ) ##One time bonus of Hell Merchant (elite dark servitor--amazing), 300,000 gold, 1000 wickedness, 500 totem fragments ##+12 bag slots ##4 free Lucky Draws at alchemist. ##Exchange diamonds for gold 30 times per day. ##Raid instances 50 times per day (1-10 diamonds per raid) ##Collect Power of Faith and Power of Lineage 4 times per day (298 diamond for 4th collection) #VIP 6.5 Package (21,000 diamonds, about $620, about $310 at $10/day ) ##One time bonus of 200,000 gold, 500 wickedness, 2000 blue souls. #VIP 7 Privileges (30,000 diamonds -- about $1000 ouright, about $500 at $10/day) ##One time bonus of Lucifer, Fallen Angel of Judgement (miracle), 300,000 gold, 1000 wickedness, 5000 Power of Faith, Infernal Economics (Blood Pact): +900 damage, +600 Defense, +600 Mdef, +750 all resists, Beacon of Hell +2, Speed Enhancement +1 ##+8 bank slots for Dark Servitors ##15 Wilderness explorations per day (diamonds beyond 3rd) ##6 lucky draws after completing an instance ##Able to steal Blood Beads 15 times per day (diamonds beyond 3rd) ##+40 Max Vigor #VIP 7.5 Package (52,500 diamonds, around $1800 outright, about $765 at $10/day ) ##One time bonus of 200,000 gold, 500 wickedness, 500 totem fragments. #VIP 8 Privileges (75,000 diamonds, around $2100 and about $1090 at $10/day) ##One time bonus of 500,000 gold, 8,000 Power of Faith, 8,000 Power of Lineage, 1500 Wickedness, and 1 Legacy Crystal IV. ## Five free Lucky Draws at alchemist each day. ## Exchange diamonds for gold 40 times each day. ## Collect Power of Faith and Lineage 5 times per day (diamonds after first collection) ## Seven luck draws after completing an instance (diamonds for 4th draw and beyond). ## Explore wilderness up to 20 times per day (diamonds after 3rd explore) ## Able to steal Blood Beads 15 times per day. (diamonds beyond 3rd) ## Exchange diamonds for 2500 talent exp up to 30 times per day. # VIP 9 Privileges (90,000 diamonds, around $2500 and $1500 at $10/day) ## One time bonus of 500,000 gold, 1500 wickedness, 1000 totem fragments, and Pit Lord (vassal DS) ## 8 extra DS bag slots ## Exchange diamonds for gold 50 times per day ## Collect Power of Faith and Lineage 7 times per day (diamond cost after first collection) ## Explore wilderness up to 25 times per day (diamonds after 3rd explore) ## Steal Blood Beads 20 times per day (diamonds after 3rd steal) ## +100 Max Vigor # VIP 9.3 ## One time bonus of 300,000 gold, 10,000 Power of Lineage and 1000 Wickedness. # VIP 9.6 ## One time bonus of 300,000 gold, 10,000 Power of Faith and 1000 Wickedness. # VIP 10 Privileges (150,000 diamonds, around $4100 and $2500 at $10/day) ## One time bonus of 1,000,000 gold, 5000 Wickedness, 10,000 Power of Faith, 1 Legacy Crystal V, and Behemoth, Aether Abomination (miracle) ## Exchange diamonds for gold 100 times per day. ## Collect Power of Faith and Lineage 10 times per day (diamonds after first collection). ## Explore Wilderness up to 30 times per day. ## Steal Blood Beads 30 times per day. ## Exchange diamonds for 2500 talent exp up to 50 times per day. # Platinum Package ## Every 10,000 diamond purchase provides a one-time bonus of one to two of the following: ### Wickedness x 1000 ### Totem Fragment x 1000 ### Power of Faith x 3000 ### Power of Lineage x 3000 ### Fruit of Talent x 3000 # Rebate 10% (240,000 diamonds, around $6500 and $4000 at $10/day) ## +5% exp gained ## +5% gold gained ## 10% rebate on all diamond buys.